I Forgot
by MrsBlythe
Summary: Gilbert has recovered and he and Anne are taking an 'old time ramble in the woods' but in this case he doesn't speak.


**I Forgot...**

Anne Shirley sat on the porch of Green Gables deep in thought. She was waiting for Gilbert to join her for a walk through the woods as of days of old. But things had changed now, and as she waited she reflected on the past few weeks. Her rejection of Roy, her terror at the thought Gilbert might die and her realisation that she did, in fact, love Gilbert Blythe! Did he sill love her though? She had seen him a few times since his recovery from illness but he was indifferent to her; he was the 'chum' she had previously wanted him to be. But that was not enough. _His_ friendship could no longer satisfy her!

Anne was jolted out of her daydreams by the sound of a whistling Gilbert coming up the lane. She pulled herself together and returned Gilberts friendly wave.

"You look remarkably fresh considering your late night partying at Alices' wedding yesterday." he said amicably.

"Oh I wasn't late home." she replied. "I was looking forward to our walk today." Anne glanced at Gilbert to see if her subtle words had any effect on him, but to her dismay his face held the same neutrality as if she had said 'the sun is yellow'!

They walked in silence. Anne kept glancing at Gilbert wondering what he was thinking. Was it Christine that occupied his thoughts? _Was_ he engaged to her? What if...?

_I have no right to be jealous!_ Anne silently chided herself.

Eventually they reached their destination - Hester Grey's garden. They sat down on the old bench. It certainly was a beautiful day and a beautiful place to be but something was preventing that beauty from shining through.

"Have you decided what road you are going to take now your a fully fledged B.A.?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, I have been offered principalship at Summerside," replied Anne cautiously, "but I haven't really decided on it yet. What about you?"

"Oh, I will be returning to Redmond soon to start my medical studies. I'm looking forward to it, maybe catch up with a few friends..." he tailed off catching the horrified look in Annes eyes.

_Did he mean Christine? _The thought of that dismayed Anne.

They chatted as friends chat and time went swiftly by. The whole time Anne willed Gilbert to 'speak' but he was just friendly, too friendly.

_Its too late_, Anne thought in dispair as they walked back to Green Gables,_ his feelings have changed. He doesn't love me any more. He just wants to be friends, nothing more. Well its my own fault for being a blind fool. I couldn't see the grass for the trees and now... well I suppose I'll take the Summerside post and live out my life as a lonely embittered old woman taking refuge on the pity of friends with their happy families! _

'_Of all sad things of tongue and pen, the saddest of all, what might have been!' _

They reached the gate and said their goodbyes.

"I'm leaving for Kingsport next week Anne. I might not get the chance to see you much before."

Anne nodded in understanding, her eyes downcast lest he see the tears that were pricking behind them.

"I'll see you around Anne." he said quietly, as he softly touched her cheek.

Anne watched Gilbert walk down the lane, the tears that had threatened now silently falling, her heart breaking. Marilla came out and stood beside her.

"Anne." she said.

Anne looked at her and saw the look of expectation and hope that Marilla had every time she saw Anne and Gilbert together.

"Where is the impulsive Anne of old?" Marilla asked.

Anne blinked at her in surprise, then looked at Gilbert.

"Go." Marilla said.

Anne hitched up her skirt and began to run down the lane after Gilberts nearly out of sight figure.

"Gil..." she called, "I forgot.."

Gilbert turned around and saw Anne running towards him waving frantically. She threw herself into his arms and shamelessly kissed him.

"Forgot what?" he said when he recovered his senses and power of speech.

"Forgot - to - tell - you -" Anne said breathlessly, "I forgot to tell you - I LOVE YOU GILBERT BLYTHE!"


End file.
